Amis ?
by Onyx Black-Potter
Summary: Rencontre entre deux gamins qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, que les gens voient au-delà de leurs noms.


Disclamer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowlings.

Voici un autre OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et que je me décide enfin à publier. Cadeau de la nouvelle année.

Enjoy it !

_Prolifiquement vôtre_,

**Onyx Black-Potter**.

* * *

**Amis ?**

Il monta dans le train et regarda son père et sa mère sur le quai. Il leur fit un léger signe de la main et se mit en quête d'un wagon tranquille.

Enfin, tranquille, quand on sait qui est son père, autant dire que la tranquillité n'est qu'un vain espoir. Cependant, sa tante utilisait toujours le proverbe suivant « Tant que y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie », il ne l'avait jamais vraiment compris mais bon, il se dit que ça correspondait bien à sa situation.

Il trouva enfin un compartiment ou il n'y avait qu'un autre garçon.

\- Je peux ? fit-il en le regardant.

Le garçon leva la tête et lui répondit seulement :

\- Fait.

Il s'installa sur le siège en face du garçon. Il savait très bien de quelle famille venait l'enfant. Pas besoin d'avoir ses ASPICS pour comprendre. Le gamin avait les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, des yeux gris et une allure aristocratique – entendez par là une allure de petit snob hautain - donc vraiment, il ne fallait pas avoir inventer de potion pour comprendre qui était sa famille.

Bien qu'il sût de quelle famille venait le garçon, il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Ses parents lui avaient parlé de la guerre, il connaissait les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, par contre, ils avaient refusé de lui dire de qui il devait se méfier ou non. C'était à lui, selon son père, de se faire son propre avis sur les gens, peu importe leurs parents, c'est pourquoi, mise à part les enfants des amis de ses parents, il ne connaissait aucun autre enfant de son âge faisant son entrée à Hogwarts.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager les gens ainsi, entendit-il

Il s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était plus rendu compte qu'il avait continué de fixer l'enfant en face de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Pas grave.

Le silence se fit pesant, il ne savait plus trop ou regardé sans avoir l'air de dévisager soit l'enfant, soit ses affaires.

Il se mit donc en tête de prendre son livre et de le lire. Peine perdue. Le silence était trop pesant pour qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de sa lecture. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire des amis. C'était toujours son frère ou sa sœur qui se faisaient connaître en premier et ensuite, il s'ajoutait aux groupes. Lui, il préférait observer les gens plutôt que d'aller à leur rencontre.

Au bout de 15 minutes, dans un vain espoir de pouvoir lire la ligne suivante de son livre, il se décida à faire le premier pas.

\- On recommence ? entendit-il.

\- Ouais, volontiers, répondit-il en levant la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, enchanté.

\- Albus Severus Potter, de même, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Le petit blond le regardait, interdit, il ne prit pas sa main, à la place, il déclara :

\- Toi aussi tes parents ont joué au jeu du « donnons-lui un prénom pourri » ?

\- Apparemment. Mais c'est clairement moi qui gagne.

\- Tu rigoles ? Scorpius ? Y a pas plus moche comme prénom franchement, lui répondit le blondinet sur un ton théâtral et en levant les yeux au ciel. Et même si c'était beau, est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'un scorpion moi ?

\- Albus … Comme le plus grand mage de tous les temps et Severus … Comme le traître qui n'était pas si traître que ça. Alors franchement, je pense pas qu'on puisse faire pire. Et surtout, je pense pas que je puisse avoir pire fardeau que celui de faire "honneur" aux prénoms que je porte.

\- Hyperion. Hyperion mon ami, je porte les noms des étoiles. Des étoiles que je saurai même pas placé sur une carte d'astronomie fit Scorpius, avant de murmurer un « foutue tradition Black ».

\- C'est vrai que c'est moche, mais Albus Severus, c'est vraiment pas glorieux hein, en plus y a une rime, à croire que mes parents faisait un poème en même temps …

Le blondinet éclata de rire à cette remarque. Ce son détendit finalement Albus et il éclata de rire aussi.

Après avoir rigolé pendant 10 bonnes minutes, Scorpius le regarda et lui :

\- Bon, on va se mettre d'accord sur un truc, parce que vraiment, je veux pas entendre mon prénom plus que nécessaire, tu m'appelleras Scorp et moi, je t'appellerai Al, ok ?

\- Vendu.

Et ils se tapèrent dans les mains. Ensuite, les garçons parlèrent de Poudlard, des professeurs. Albus lui dit qu'il en connaissait déjà et qu'il espérait que son parrain le traiterait comme n'importe quel élève. Quant à Scorpius, ce dernier voulait seulement avoir une scolarité tranquille sans que son oncle, qui n'était pas vraiment son oncle mais c'était tout comme, le laisse en dehors de ses blagues douteuses.

Ils parlèrent aussi des maisons dans lesquels ils pourraient aller. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent qu'ils voulaient aller tous les deux dans les mêmes maisons - Serdaigle ou Serpentard - Albus ne voulait pas aller à Griffondor, il ressemblait suffisamment à son père comme ça et il n'était pas assez loyal pour aller à Poufssouffle, étant donné que sa loyauté n'allait qu'à ses amis et sa famille et qu'il n'était pas sociable pour deux noises. Quant à Scorpius, ce dernier voulait aller à Serdaigle, car il savait qu'il était suffisamment intelligent pour s'y épanouir, mais il était aussi suffisamment malin et ambitieux pour aller à Serpentard.

Ce qui rendit les garçons heureux, c'était le fait qu'ils voulaient aller dans les mêmes maisons, donc ils ne prendraient pas le risque de perdre le seul amis qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire au-delà des apparences et du nom qu'ils portaient.

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils se changèrent pour mettre leur uniforme. Ensuite, ils descendirent du train avec leur malle tout en continua de parler et en allant en direction des barques.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec lui Al', c'est un Malfoy, entendit Albus avant de se faire tirer le bras par son cousin Louis.

\- Mais … et il fût entraîner vers une barque avec les enfants des amis de ses parents.

Et Scorpius resta seul en se disant que cela avait été trop beau pour que son premier ami soit le fils Potter et qu'il ne soit pas immédiatement retiré à sa compagnie vu son ascendance.

Abrutis de Gryffondor pensa-t-il.

Scorpius n'eut d'autres choix que de s'installer dans une barque avec des enfants qu'ils ne connaissaient et qui, apparemment, savaient très bien qui il était vu le recul qu'ils avaient eu en le voyant s'installer dans leur barque.

Même s'il trouva Poudlard encore plus magnifique que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Scorpius ne put profiter pleine de ce voyage en barque. Il en avait déjà marre des murmures des enfants qui étaient avec lui.

Merlin, ces 7 prochaines années vont être longues se dit Scorpius.

Quand il descendit enfin de cette maudite barque et qu'il leva les yeux, il eut immédiatement envie d'y retourner, de rentrer au Manoir et d'être au fond de son lit, mais, il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne montre rien et marche la tête haute.

Père, c'est le moment de montrer que votre éducation n'a pas servi à rien en souriant avec le sourire typique de son père.

\- Scorp ! Scorp ! Désolé pour avant, à croire que je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite chose sans défense entendit-il de manière théâtrale. Il se retourna pour découvrir Al qui venait vers lui avec une tête de tragédienne grecque.

\- T'en as mis du temps Al, j'ai cru que tu t'étais perdu dans ta barque.

Albus comprit que le comportement de son cousin n'avait pas eu d'impact sur le seul ami qu'il s'était fait seul.

\- Amis ? dit Albus en tendant sa main.

\- Amis, répondit Scorpius en tapant sa main.

C'est ainsi que débuta une très longue amitié entre les deux enfants des ennemis d'une génération. C'est aussi ainsi que l'honorable Directrice Mcgonagal commença à avoir des cheveux blancs en vue des nombreuses bêtises que feront le duo de Serpentard.

Tout ceci, n'est cependant qu'une autre histoire que vous connaîtrez plus tard.

* * *

Pour mon salaire, les review suffiront amplement, alors n'hésitez pas ! 

_Amoureusement vôtre_,

**Onyx Black-Potter**

* * *

Publié, le 03 mars 2019


End file.
